Class of 2007
The graduation for Degrassi Community School's Class of 2007 took place during the Season 7 finale. Overview The Class of 2007 consisted of Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs, J.T. Yorke, Sean Cameron, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, Ashley Kerwin and Damian Hayes. They were the first and only class to attend Degrassi Community School from 7th Grade beginning in Season 1. Timeline Season 1 *Emma almost gets raped by her online boyfriend. *J.T. runs for school president against upperclassmen Ashley Kerwin, but is bribed into resigning. *Sean and Emma begin dating. *Sean begins a conflict with then upperclassmen Jimmy Brooks. *Manny begins a conflict with upperclassmen Paige Michalchuk. *The relationship between Sean and Emma ends. *Sean is kissed by Jimmy's girlfriend, Ashley during an ecstacy-induced high. Season 2 *J.T. becomes friends with upperclassmen and previous bully/love interest, Paige Michalchuk *Emma's mother begins dating her Media Emmersions teacher, Archie Simpson, before getting married. *Sean begins drinking to relieve himself of stress *Liberty becomes equipment manager of the Girl's Hockey Team *Toby begins a relationship with underclassmen, Kendra Mason *Emma rekindles her relationship with Sean *Emma Nelson is suspended for refusing to take the blame for a food fight she did not intentionally begin. *J.T. attacks Dean during a basketball game after learning he raped Paige. Season 3 *Emma searches to find her biological father, Shane McKay, who was stricken retarted after a childhood incident *Manny transforms herself into a sexier look *The friendship between Emma and Manny briefly ends *Sean steals and pawns Mr. Simpson's laptop *The relationship between Emma and Sean ends once again *Sean begins a relationship with upperclassmen Ellie Nash *Sean emancipates himself from his brother and family *Emma begins a relationship with Chris *Manny begins a conflict with Ashley Kerwin *Manny finds out that she is pregnant and decides to have an abortion. *The conflict between Sean and Jimmy ends *Previous outcast Toby becomes friends with Sean, Jimmy, Hazel, and Ellie *The conflict between Emma Nelson and Alex, Jay and Amy begins *The relationship between J.T. and Manny begins Season 4 *Toby and Emma become friends with Rick Murray, who re-enrolls into their year. *The friendship between Emma and Manny briefly ends. *Sean saves Emma's life by grabbing the gun than Rick was about to shoot at her. *Sean unintentionally kills Rick. *Sean goes back to Wasaga Beach after the shooting as a way to cope. *The relationship between J.T. and Manny ends. *The friendship between J.T. and Toby briefly ends. *J.T. becomes friends with underclassmen Danny Van Zandt. *Jimmy returns to Degrassi in a wheelchair after being shot by Rick. *Spinner and Jimmy end their friendship. *Emma contracts gonohrea from Jay Hogart. *Spinnner and Jay get expelled from Degrassi. Season 5 *Liberty gets pregnant with J.T.'s child. *Spinner returns to Degrassi. *Underclassmen Peter Stone bribes Manny with a video of her topless before sending it to twenty random people *Manny is kicked off the Spirit Squad because of her video *Emma is diagnosed as Anorexic. *The friendship between Emma and Manny briefly ends *Manny gets kicked out by her parents and moves in with Emma *J.T. attempts to commit suicide by overdosing on oxycodone *Liberty puts her baby up for adoption *Ashley returns to Degrassi. *Spinner and Jimmy rekindle their friendship. Season 6 *Sean returns to Degrassi. *Sean is expelled after being framed for possession of marijuana on school grounds. *The conflict between Sean and Peter begins. *Sean is jailed for drag racing and injuring a bystander, while Peter is put on community service *J.T. begins a war between Degrassi and Lakehurst. *Alex repeats this year to earn more credits. *Craig gives Manny crack cocaine. *J.T. Yorke dies as result of a stabbing outside Emma's house. *Sean and Emma go through a pregnancy scare. *Sean leaves once again in order to join the Canadian Armed Forces. Season 7 *Trina is introduced. *Damian joins the class. *Manny and Ashley ended their conflict. *Ashley drops out and tours with Craig. *The Class of 2007 graduate. Season 8 *Emma, Manny and Liberty start attending Smithdale together. *Toby becomes a game show host. *Jimmy proposes to Trina. *Manny stars in Jason Mewes's film Mewsicul High. Season 9 *Manny comes to visit Jay and Jane, then returns to Hollywood *Emma drops out of Smithsdale *Liberty joins a sorority *Emma works at The Dot and causes The Dot to explode *Spinner and Emma get married in the summer of 2008, Liberty attends, while Manny, Jay and the Studz performs at their wedding Characters Main Characters *Jimmy Brooks (repeated) *Sean Cameron (repeated; expelled) *Damian Hayes *Toby Isaacs *Ashley Kerwin (repeated; left before graduation) *Spinner Mason (repeated) *Emma Nelson *Manny Santos *Liberty Van Zandt (valedictorian) Supporting Characters *Rick Murray (repeated; died before graduation) *Chris Sharpe *Lucas Valieri Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Spinner-Manny Relationship *Spinner-Emma Relationship *J.T.-Liberty Relationship *J.T.-Manny Relationship *Jimmy-Ashley Relationship *Damian-Emma Relationship *Damian-Liberty Relationship *Damian-Manny Relationship *Sean-Emma Relationship *Chris-Emma Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Emma-Liberty Friendship *Emma-Manny Friendship *Emma-Toby Friendship *Manny-Liberty Friendship *Manny-Toby Friendship *Spinner-Jimmy Friendship *Spinner-Ashley Friendship *Toby-Liberty Friendship *Jimmy-Toby Friendship *Sean-Spinner Friendship *J.T.-Toby Friendship *J.T.-Emma Friendship *Sean-Manny Friendship Conflicts The following characters developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Sean-Jimmy Conflict *Ashley-Manny Conflict *Spinner-Lucas Conflict *Emma-Manny Conflict *Emma-Chris Conflict *Spinner-Jimmy Conflict *Jimmy-Ashley Conflict *Spinner-J.T. Conflict Trivia *The first character introduced from this class was Emma Nelson. *Damian Hayes was the last character introduced. *Emma, Manny and Liberty have all gone through pregnancy is some way. Manny got pregnant and had an abortion, Liberty got pregnant and gave her baby up for adoption, and Emma had a scare. *Manny was the only one out of the three girls to have gone through a pregnancy/scare with a boy who was not in her grade. *Manny was the first to lose her virginity. *Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Sean Cameron were originally part of the Class of 2006, but all three were held back. Sean in Season 1 and Jimmy and Spinner and Season 6. *This class was featured in the most seasons. *Their song is Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, because it is the song that played during their graduation. Gallery 46dfs45.jpg 106_The_Mating_Game_146.jpg 107_Basketball_Diaries_013.jpg 107_Basketball_Diaries_050.jpg 431.png 817_toby_season5_002sm.jpg 1000px-Liberty_and_Emma.jpg 3434sda.jpg 4545sd.png 4564dd.png 7665.png Deg_721_10.jpg Emma_Sean_Season_6.jpg Friday_night_season_1_degrassi_emma_and_sean_semma.jpg ImagesCAISBVEB.jpg J_T__Liberty_Season_6.jpg J_T__Loss_(Rock_This_Town).jpg Liberty_S7.jpg LibertyEmmaManuellaToby.jpg LibertyJT7.png Normal_cap0072.jpg ProfLibertyVanZandt.jpg Sdgffdg.jpg Season8_(111).jpg Tumblr_lpkslfP5sG1r079i2o1_500-1-.jpg Tumblr_m5ovzmxL9X1rvc3t2o4_250.jpg Venus-pt-1-2.jpg We-built-this-city-1.jpg We-built-this-city-10.jpg We-got-the-beat-3.jpg We-built-this-city-12.jpg Tumblr inline mftal8Vbz81qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahaAx5C1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftac3PTUy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftabbdMPG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg Liberty and damian.jpeg Bustamove1.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Tumblr mde0g43BpO1r4t2wlo1 500.jpg normal_DegrassiFinale2HR.jpg Tumblr meizx45Ml51r08sebo1 500.jpg Uihuiu.png Rock This Town 611.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Graduation Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Alumni